Konoha Saints: New World Order
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Hinata returns back home to Steelport to start a new life while staying over with her sister's place. But when getting caught in a gang war, she was rescued by a former leader of the infamous Konoha Saints. Now, Hinata must join and reunite the Saints to take down a new threat in Steelport. A Naruto/Saints Row Crossover Fanfic
1. Introduction

_**Title:**_  
Konoha Saints: New World Order

**_Setting:_**  
Downtown Steelport

**_Rating:_**  
Mature(for strong violence, explicit language, explicit sexual content, graphic nudity, blood/gore, crude humor, and drug/alcohol usage)

**_Genre:_**  
Action/adventure, drama, comedy, fantasy, tragedy, romance, sci-fi, horror, friendship, family, and crime

_**Disclamer:**_  
I DO NOT own Naruto, Saints Row, or any music/musicians (except My Darling Assassin and my OC characters) in this fanfic!

_**Introductions:**_

**Konoha Saints:**  
Hinata Hyuuga, Tech Long, Naruto Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi

**Lycan Rebels:**  
Kaito Sanada, Misa Chiharu, Kiba Inuzuka, Zetsu

**Swordsmen Of The Damned:**  
Hanzo Kouhei, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, Hidan

**Gemini Falcons:**  
Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo

**Orochi Enterprise:**  
Kabuto Yakushi, Kimimaru, Sakon, Daiki Oda

**Ultor:**  
Shadow Yaso, Konan, Tayuya, Konohamaru Sarutobi

**Steelport Police Department:**  
Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Chouji Akamichi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga

**ANBU Black Ops:**  
Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Ryuuzetsu, Dante Long (a.k.a. Zane Creed)

**City Council:**  
Tsunade, Shizune, Jaraiya, Reiko Kouhei

**Steelport Memorial Hospital:**  
Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Naoko Long, Shion

**Planet Saints Clothing Store:**  
Hanabi Hyuuga, Sasame Fuuma, Amaru, Pakura, Kurotsuchi

**Ichiraku's:**  
Ayame, Naruko Uzumaki, Naomi Hitsugaya, Matsuri

**Friendly Fire:**  
Tenten, Shino Aburame, Kankuro

**Steelport Chanel 6 News:**  
Kurenai Yuuhi, Izumo Kamizuki

**Reaper Island Prison:**  
Killer Bee, Isamu Hiromasa, Kairi Rose

**SaberNet:**  
Chikushodo, Sasori, Kotetsu Hagane, Haku

**Kamizematsu Studios:**  
Koyuki Kazahana, Samui, Mabui

**Extreme Steel Wrestling:**  
Karui, Honoka, Fubuki Kakuyoku

**My Darling Assassin Members:**  
Kasumi Fuuma, Gaara, Tsubasa Kazama


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Steelport**

_Dante's Report:_

_In the year of a new beginning, it was never a dull moment while living in a place called Steelport: the most industrialized city to ever be part of history since the people declared it the 'best in the world'. Well, I wouldn't say the 'best', but it was my hometown and it was not bad. Hell, my big brother would've loved it more than to blow some shit up and stuff. Sadly, he's in jail for trying to blow down the Police Station. AGAIN! Who knew you can hold a long grudge against the guys who turned half of the gangs in to an unknown prison facility! Wow, ain't that some shit? Anyway, things weren't so great after having the rest of the guys leaving the group after suffering a heavy loss: our home was destroyed; Naruto started joining a rock band; Anko went missing for a while; and Tech, my big brother, is now heading towards a correction facility on an island far off the coast. _

_I say, my day was getting more fucked up just thinking of it and I wonder to myself: Why am I still in the gang again? Because: Our dad, Daisuke Long, was killed by one of these sick bastards after a huge confrontation with the police force and the others. My little sister, Naoko, couldn't believe it and began working as a nurse to now dedicate herself into helping the wounded in need. Man, this shit stinks than the time me and Tech took down the president of Orochi Enterprise, Orochimaru, and sliced him up with the helicopter. Heh, good times._

_But in another twist of event, we have these three new gangs running all over our turfs. Those fucking bastards use to be our old pals from highschool and parties, until them and us had our dispute against each other. Lycan Rebels are scraping off their kills they've made at an old meat factory, those swordsmen still took over the downtown with their massive blades. God knows where they might have found them and how they can lift them. And for the Gemini Falcons: they were all over the news with the leader, Sasuke Uchiha, taking over half of Steelport while making a name for himself._

_Anyway, this will be my 59th report I've made so far and I plan on making the Konoha Saints reborn again to take down the new president of Orochi Enterprise. Better hope the newly elected mayor don't get in the way of my plan. I don't want that pretty little face of hers get rearranged. This is Dante Long, signing off._

_End Transmission_

Today is May 21, the day of the collaboration of the two top corporations in the world: Ultor and Orochi Enterprise. The press was getting more what they bargain for after Kabuto, the new president of the company, uphold 50% of any product made for what the consumers want. Ever since Orochimaru was dead, his assistant decided to bring back every piece of the company to rise from its ashes and become a major success. Mayor Tsunade soon announced this greatest achievement to the new president and hope it will be a better partnership between Ultor and his own.

But from a far away distance, someone was watching the event and observing what their next plan of their operation is when he get the chance to strike. The watcher was on top of the roof on the hotel. He is finishing writing his report and started to head back inside to his room. The watcher is name Dante Long: the leader of the infamous Konoha Saints. He has red emo hair with black eye color; wearing only a navy green militia jacket with a gang's symbol on his chest, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and combat boots. For days now, Dante went rogue and handled everything alone after a five-month hiatus with his group. But still, he managed to pull through and seek vengeance against the ones who killed his mom.

He went inside his apartment room and closed the door back to make sure no one gets the drop on him. Dante knew how the system twisting and sadistic to how everything just slapped you right in the face. He went to his room to try to get some sleep to see what he must plan next.

_'So, the two corporations are teaming up for the first time, eh? I'm still surprised that we can keep our clothing store and shit. After all the things we've done for our turfs, these bastards screwed us over! Oh, well.' _Dante turned his head and looked at a picture of his girlfriend: Naomi Hitsugaya. _'Well. at least you're with me all the time, Naomi. You mostly have that go-to attitude to get me up-and-running at some things. It's too bad my brother is not here to help me out getting the guys back together. After all: Tech is the founder of the gang.'_

After a while, Dante looks outside his window one last time and notice a jet that is coming by to Steelport. But in a strange way, there was someone who always seems to put the team back together. Hopefully, maybe one person could change all that in an instant.

_3 hours later..._

"Ma'am? Ma'am? It's time to wake up! We will be arriving shortly."

It was about close to midnight as a certain young woman who was just taking a little nap until her plane was landing soon to her new destination. The young woman opens her eyes and wants to know who got her up. The flight attendant gave her something to drink as she was speaking.

"Oh, good, you're awake! As you may know: we are approaching Steelport in about 15 minutes and you seem to tell me about waking you up until we get there."

The woman happily smile as she thanks the flight attendant. "Thank you very much! It's been so long since I get to see my hometown once again."

"How long has it been?" the flight attendant asked.

"For about 6 years now." the woman answered.

"You don't say? Well, I hope things are up to your likings in Steelport. A lot has changed since you were gone, but I wonder how it will react when you come back?"

The woman just giggled. "Guess I'll have to find out!"

"Then good luck, Miss Hinata Hyuuga." The flight attendant left and went to the back to check on some things. The young woman is actually named Hinata Hyuuga. She is 19 years old and moved out of the big city called Stilwater. She has long, raven blue-and-black hair and lavender eyes that are a family bloodline. She has on a navy blue shirt with a black long-sleeved undershirt, jean skirt, and black-and purple sneakers.

At the age of 13, she had to leave her hometown because of a promotion her father earned for having the Ultor company a success. Even though Hinata misses her friends, she has one that she can still talk to and hope to meet again. Hinata graduated from Stilwater University early and wanted to do something in her life. Her father passed away after becoming CEO, her mother was doing some modeling when being famous, and her little sister, Hanabi, got a job at a famous clothing shop called 'Planet Saints'.

And speaking of Hanabi, she is thrilled to hear that her big sister is coming back home. It has been years since separation, but they were happy to see each other again. Hinata didn't know what to do when she gets there, but maybe thought of finding something exciting and adventurous that could show how much she's changed during the years.

Hinata looks out the windows and see bright lights coming down there at Downtown. She was amazed to how long she has been gone and things were different: bigger skyscrapers, more condominiums, a lot of business, and more. Hinata just smile and look away at the window with a happy sigh. _'I'm finally back home! 'I can't believe it! I'm back home to my favorite hometown. It's a good thing I didn't call Hanabi before I land, because I want to surprise her and see what she looks like now.'_ She took out a picture of her little sister and knew that they would be together again. Hinata also got out her MP3 player and headset as she puts her headsets on and began playing one of her favorite song.

And for Hinata, life is grand...

(Opening song: Gym Class Heroes-Viva La White Girl)

The plane safely landed on the ground as Hinata was at the Steelport Airline. A few passengers woke up and some of them were chatting along to now get their stuff. Hinata only had only some clothes and pictures in her bag, so she thought of traveling a little light along the way. The pilot announced that they are ready to leave the plane as they wish to either stay or leave. Right now, Hinata grabs her bag and waited until all the passengers left the jet.

Hinata got out of the terminal after she bought a beverage to drink. It was actually better than drinking some fine-class wine inside, but she'll wait until she was ready to drink. The place was a little crowded when a few trips were delayed due to the summer weather nowadays. She noticed a few people with signs of who they were help finding someone who they were waiting for. Hinata rather surprise her sister than letting her know she was there. She greeted the flight workers and said her 'thank you' to all of them.

After leaving, Hinata spotted a taxi and got in. She told the driver where to go and they headed off. Her destination: 235 Kingston Street. As she was riding along the cab. Hinata looks out to see that everything looks the same, but with new features. It was actually beautiful; Hinata was pleased to like the area more. But as she looks a little more, she was shocked to see a billboard to say that her favorite rock band, My Darling Assassin, is coming to Steelport. Now she was interested in staying in her hometown now because maybe she could get a chance to see an old friend of hers.

After 15 minutes, Hinata arrives at the place, but shock to believe that Hanabi's new place is actually a penthouse! When Hanabi said she was living up royalty, she was NOT kidding! Hinata then got out of the cab and paid the driver as he quickly responded to a call off Havoc Road.

"Hanabi, you are something." Hinata said to herself as she head inside and reunite with her little sister.

**-Hanabi's Penthouse-**

"Oh, come on! I don't know why you have to work so late! I'm so lonely in here!"

The girl who is talking on the phone was Hanabi Hyuuga: Hinata's little 18-year-old sister. Hanabi lives in her boyfriend's old penthouse now after his internship with Ultor went big with the new project. The inside has about 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a full-length kitchen, an elevator leading to a secret room, and a staircase leading up to the upper level. And from the outside: Full-scale pool, a balcony, and a clear view of Steelport.

Hanabi was fully grown with the same curves like her big sister, but with having only a B-Cupped chest. She has the same eye color like her sister and has long brunette hair. Her clothing attire is now a red tank top, black-and-blue armbands, a black skirt, and black boots. Right now, she was talking to her boyfriend and feeling a little upset that he is not with her.

"Konohamaru, I know you enjoy being an intern and celebrating the company's collaboration, but can you hurry up? It's our special time of the year and your ass is working late! Because... you may get lucky this time." Hanabi added a little lust in her voice as she knew he couldn't resist her sultry voice that came out of her. "Oh, Konohamaru! You never seem to say 'no' to me. One o' clock, then? I'll make sure that there will be a huge surprise waking for you! Bye-bye!"

As soon as she hung up, Hanabi heard a knock on the door. _'Man, he's good!'_ thought Hanabi as she ran down the stairs to see her loving man. "Oh, I knew you wouldn't dissapoint me, babe!"

Hanabi opens the door, but was not seeing her boyfriend. Instead, she got a huge surprise that ever happen to her: Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hanabi? Is that you?" Hinata asked happily as her little sister was all grown up right in front of her eyes.

"Big sis?" the girl shouted as she then squealed as she hugged her sister around the waist. Hanabi thought it was a dream, but as Hinata just came right at her doorstep, it was real. "Oh, my god! I can't believe you're actually back home. Wait! You are staying, right?" Hanabi looks up to reassure that her sister was going to live at Steelport.

Hinata nodded and giggle. "Of course, silly! I was bored at Stilwater, after finishing up at the university up there, and thought about coming back here to my old home. Well, at least what I thought was old."

"Well, after you left, a lot has actually changed recently since you've been gone. "You mind if I carry your bags?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't mind at all, sis! That's very polite." Hinata said as she handed Hanabi her bags. As they headed iside, Hinata was surprised to see that her sister's home was bigger thn any other pethouse. "Wow, Hanabi! How could you afford all of this?"

"Actually, my boyfriend paid for it all after working for Ultor for a few years now." Hanabi explains as she placed Hinata's things in the closet.

"You mean Konohamaru? Isn't that your highschool crush from when you were also 12?" Hinata inquired.

"The very same one!" Hanabi gleefully replied. "Me and him were just in the classroom alone while working on a group project together. We were just about finished until it started raining outside. So, we were stuck inside school until it stopped. We passed the time just talking about what we do on our time by ourselves and we had a couple of laughs. But when things goes great, I didn't know what came over me as I was scaring him a litle. But as I came closer to him, I kissed Konohamaru on the lips. In a strange way, he enjoyed it and we started kissing more."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Hinata commented.

"Well, that... and we were having sex in the classroom." Hanabi added.

"WHAT!" Hinata screamed as she drops down on a nearby couch.

"Yeah, me and Konohamaru were a little TOO frisky inside as we couldn't control it inside us. And just before he was about to finish it, a teacher came in and saw us. You should've seen what he looked like after what me and Konohamaru were doing on his desk. So, I struck a deal with him that we'll have five weeks of detention if he'll forget the whole thing. And he did and told us to continue on."

"Hanabi, what would mom said if she knew what you did?" Hinata shouted.

"Hmmm, couldn't say. But I did told her I've gotten an 'A+' on our project! But anyway, Konohamaru and me were going on some dates and graduated together while going to our separate jobs. I moved out of mom's place and stayed with my boyfriend for a great time." Hanabi said as she grabbed some drinks from the fridge. "Soda?"

"Sure, I would love some." Hinata complied. "So, Hanabi, do you get lonely here?"

Hanabi sighed. "Yeah, I really want Konohamaru to come here tonight! Because today is our first anniversary we were together. I really have things planned out tonight. Plus: you may need to wear some earmuffs for this night."

"Um, why would I-" Hinata soon paused at that thought and realized what her sister means by that. Her face blushed bright red and knew what Hanabi means by her 'plans'.

"Exactly! But don't worry, I've brought up the ideas of making a room for you for when you come here to visit. And since Konohamaru won't come until one, how about we catch up to some old times?"

Hinata smiles warmly. "Ok, sis, sounds like a good idea!"

Hanabi sat by her sister and they began to talk about how their lives were after Hinata left Steelport.

It was now real late as Hinata just came out of the showers her new room has now. Hinata's new bedroom has a king-sized bed, a work desk with a computer hooked up, a nice dresser, and her own closet to set up her new clothes when going shopping tomorrow. The reason Hinata has on earmuffs on is because her sister is screaming out massive moans from the other room. Hinata couldn't tell if other neighbors are actually hearing this or not. But it didn't bother her and thought it was cute and amusing to know her sister is all-woman now. Hinata then got on her red nightshirt and purple underwear as she sat down on a chair by her work desk. Hinata grabs her diary and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_Things are really happening here in Steelport: new buildings, better view of the city, and I get to see my sister again after 6 years! Man, I am now in shock that she lives in a luxorious penthouse with her boyfriend now. Wish I could write more, but I'm really tired now after the long trip here. I'll see if I can write more tomorrow. Bye!_

As she closed her diary up, Hinata checks inside her bag and took out her old pictures when she was little and the times she spent in Stilwater. She sets them up near her nightstand and took some good looks at them: Accepting an award at the award ceremony, made some new friends, and took a vacation at a relaxing resort with her father.

But then, she picks up one portrait that was very special in her heart that made it skipped a few beats. On the portrait, it was her and a friend with spiky blonde hair and was like the same age as her. Hinata was blushing a little and knew that her friend would be in Steelport very soon, because he was the lead guitarist and vocals of her favorite band that is coming to Steelport in a week or two.

'I wish I could see you again. But don't worry, because I'll wait for you to return home, Naruto Uzumaki...' And with her thought, Hinata placed the picture near her heart and then fell right asleep.

But to her own ideas, Steelport will soon surprise her with a bang...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Grand Tour

**Izumo:**_ Today is a historic night as the people are cheering and applauding for the collaboration of the biggest companies to ever existed. Both Ultor and Orochi Enterprise, former rivals of each brand, decide to make peace and plan to start a new future as equal partners. Many of these hardworking associate may have mourned the loss of each chairman, but it never soon stopped them from keeping the legacy from dying in their own hands. Mayor Tsunade will now make her statement to honor both leaders with open arms and special accommodations to each company. This is Izumo Kamizuki, reporting live from Downtown. Back to you, Kurenai Yuuhi._

**Kurenai:** _Thank you, Izumo! Upcoming news: Former leader and chaotic maverick of the infamous Konoha Saints, Tech Long, is now serving six months of his life sentences after a gruesome murder of Orochimaru and destroying almost 5.3 million dollars of Orochi Enterprise. After his arrest, he quoted, __**'To all that occurred in this incident, I regret absolutely nothing! I hope I find the rest of him, so I can do it all over again and again and again…'**__ And after his capture, the remaining members of the Saints were either captured or missing from hearing the arrest of the leader._

_Also, Extreme Steel Wrestling (or ESW) will have a live event next week on Thursday as they start it off with 5-Way Ladder match for the Killer Hand championship belt as five destructive women settle down in the ring to risk it all. The event is free and uncensored for mature viewers. And to anyone who's ready to rock, My Darling Assassin will be performing live to the Steelport Arena next week early on Friday at 8:00 P.M. Tickets are still on sale and they will be sold out if not purchased right away. Anyway, that's all for the news tonight and hope to hear from you again as we now go live to the conference. This Kurenai Yuuhi, Steelport Channel Six News._

**-Downtown Steelport-**

It is 10:00 P.M. and the people of Steelport were at the Downtown plaza to hear about the two largest companies to ever work together. It has almost been about seven months now after a tragic death to the late president and CEO of Orochi Enterprise, Orochimaru, when suffering from a helicopter accident that was made by a destructive maverick. And as for Ultor, Dane Vogel suffered more after being caught in an unknown gas explosion. Right now, two representatives of each company were now Chairman and CEO: Kabuto Yakushi (Orochi Enterprise) and Shadow Yaso (Ultor). And with their new assistants, everything will be planned as scheduled. Tsunade, the new Mayor of Steelport, begins to make her announcement.

"Good evening, Steelport. Tonight, I welcome you to introduce you to the new upcoming collaboration of the largest companies to ever be co-existed for the first time in seven years. I just want to make this short and simple: I expect nothing more than to have the best for Steelport and the best of great business everywhere around every corner of the globe. But in future reference, I will soon step down as mayor and may run for Senator to make every last citizen of the city feels safe at home, work, and community." The people were clapping and cheering for Tsunade's support and knew how the job is done now that Tsunade is running the city. "And now, let me introduce you to two of the best leaders of Ultor and Orochi Enterprise: Kabuto Yakushi and Shadow Yaso!"

The leaders got up and each of them gave the mayor a firm handshake and a friendly hug as they now head to the podium to speak. But for Shadow's kindness, he lets Kabuto go first.

"Thank you, Ms. Tsunade, for those inspirational words to many individuals out there in the world. Now, let's get down to business. Things were never the same as we were just devastated to lose one of the best in all of our lives after a destructive incident several months ago. The company soon had a downfall and felt like it was all over for every representatives and workers that was trying to keep this company alive. But when all seemed lost, news were spreading more quickly like wildfire as Dane Vogel, chairman of Ultor, died of natural causes when there was an unknown gas leak explosion. So, I talk to the next chairman of Ultor and both of us plan to end this rivalry." Now he hands Shadow the stage to speak his approval. Shadow has long spiky hair and dark red eye color, black suit with a navy blue shirt and black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"After seven long years of rivalry, we came to a settlement to have a way to not only change our image, but to change the world together. With no other options left, Ultor and Orochi Enterprise are now partners until the very end."

Steelport citizens were now applauding as both chairman representatives shook hands to the inauguration that took place Downtown. Fireworks were sparking up the night sky and many of the assistants of both companies congratulated themselves to working alongside each other. But in both their minds, it is still a feudal rivalry between one another and knew that they need to watch against each other.

**-Hanabi's Penthouse-**

Inside Hinata's new room, her alarm clock was buzzing out of control as she was still trying to get some extra sleep. Hinata groaned and turns off her alarm to quickly end the noise. She finally got up and looks at the clock. It was exactly 7:30 A.M. and Hinata decides to get up and start the day with a shower.

The water was prickling down on her body as Hinata enjoyed it very well. It gave her a sudden jolt to wake her up some more. Hinata was relaxing for a few minutes and finally got off to dry herself. Hinata got dressed and heads to the kitchen for some breakfast. When she got there, she sees Hanabi fully clothed and a little messy with her bed hair. She was just reading a magazine and eating cereal by the breakfast nook.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is up. How's your sleep? I'd assume you were not up hearing last night's action." Hanabi said.

Hinata giggled. "Whatever you and Konohamaru do in your room is none of my business. But I did sleep well."

"That's good, because it seems like I promise you a view of the city," stated Hanabi.

"Hmm, it appears so." Hinata said as she decides to look out the window and see Steelport in plain view. Even in daytime, it was still beautiful and there were about so many buildings that it was like the future has come real early. But to Hinata's curiosity, she was wondering what the two skyscrapers right in front of her was. "Say, Hanabi, what are those two towers?"

Hanabi picks up her cereal and follows her big sister to what she was talking about. "Oh, that? Those two are the best business complex to ever be made. The one on the left is Orochi Enterprise, that our dad used to work at, and on the right is my boyfriend's workplace called Ultor."

Hinata gasped. "He owns Ultor?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I wish! He's just the apprentice for this guy named Shadow Yaso. It's like a full-time job for him and don't mind working there when he will soon be successful to own industry." Hanabi sighed deeply. "The sad thing is: Konohamaru only gets a little bit of time for me and I get little time with him."

"Awww! How come," asked Hinata with concern.

"Both of us work at our jobs and get a little bored. But afterwards, we make it up by just having a quick make-out session to pass the time." The little sister answered.

"So, where is he?" Hinata asked.

"He's in my room getting dressed up for work." Hanabi answered. Suddenly, someone came out of her room and seems dressed up to go. The guy is named Konohamaru Sarutobi and he is Hanabi's first boyfriend. His has brown eyes and spiky hair, a dark blue suit and tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"I'm off to work, Hanabi! And I got to say: last night was amazing and you were everywhere," he exclaimed.

"Baby, please, not in front of my sister! She doesn't need to know that!" replied Hanabi as Hinata laughs.

"Ah, so you're Hanabi's big sister. It is so nice to meet you, Miss Hinata." Konohamaru said as he shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, thank you." Hinata replied.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you tonight, my little Firecracker." he said with a smile.

"You too, my strong ape man!" Hanabi said as she kissed Konohamaru with passion and lust. Hinata couldn't believe how her sister is before she came back to Steelport. And after 10 seconds, they pulled apart and Konohamaru was heading out the door.

Konohamaru: Love you!  
Hanabi: Love you, too!

That leaves the Hyuuga sisters by themselves in the living room. "You really do love him, do you?" Hinata asked.

"All the right the right reasons for him to be my boyfriend." Hanabi sighed happily as she puts her empty bowl in the sink. "So, you ready to go?"

"But what about your hair, surely you can't just leave with a messy hair like that!" Hinata said with concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix it while we head down to the garage," the little Hyuuga sister complied as she grabs the keys by the counter and her comb along the way. "Come on, don't keep me waiting!"

Hinata smiles and took an apple to bring along for breakfast. Hanabi locks up the place and the Hyuuga sisters were now in the elevator that soon leads to the garage underneath the building.

"So, what do you drive?" Hinata asked her little sister.

Hanabi smirked. "You'll see." She activated her car alarm as she heard her car very close to them. Hinata was wondering what her sister has driven; not even caring what she drives in. But the only thing that surprised Hinata more is that she drives a scarlet red Vortex with a logo of Ultor's. "You like?"

"This is your car," exclaimed Hinata.

"Hell, yeah! I got it from a friend of mine while working at Planet Saints for a couple of months back. And speaking of Planet Saints: that's our first stop!" Hanabi starts up the engine and hears the tremendous horsepower running gracefully. Hanabi puts it on 'Drive' and began to ride out of the garage and into the streets of Steelport.

"Tell me, Hanabi, how were things here in Steelport after six years?" Hinata asked.

"Well, for one thing: everything was just the same as always. People started new business everywhere you go, Orochi Enterprise became the most famous international industry to ever run, and friends come and go to start a new life." Hanabi answered.

"Interesting. And what about high school," she added.

"I graduated before you came back a few weeks ago. I still have my friends to talk to at my job. Oh, they are going to like you very much, sis! I told them so much about you and everything!" Hanabi said with excitement.

"For real?" Hinata replied.

Hanabi nodded as she stops at a red light. "My friend, Amaru, is always the tough one and a good friend to me when I had problems at middle school. Sasame is a good listener and likes to sing some songs she listens to on the radio, mostly just rock and hip-hop. And last, but not least, is Pakura: The silent type. She doesn't say much, but she seems to get it from her adopted dad, Reiko Kouhei. My friends are cool and we graduated together in the same class. I plan on working with my boyfriend very soon since I majored in Marketing."

"You've majored in Marketing? I'm so proud of you, Hanabi!" Hinata said happily.

"Heh, our mom said the exact same thing while she was touring around the world. In fact: Mom is doing great with her singing career and was asked to play for the President at an upcoming event." Hanabi announced.

"I've heard; I'm happy she's having a great time." Hinata replied as she enjoys the nice civilians as they passed by a few of them. One of them spotted her and waved as she smiles back.

"You know after Dad died, our Mom didn't say much after the things he barely did for us. He was always work, work, and more work! Well, I rarely miss him a lot now as I was fine taking care of myself. What about you?" Hanabi asked her sister.

Hinata sighed and replied, "Same here. But I'm grateful to have some of my friends to talk to while Father was away at work. Sakura and Ino were the best of friends and were great to hang with. I heard they got transferred here in Steelport for medical administration for nursing."

"Hmm, maybe we'll stop by the hospital later on while we're done. I'm sure they didn't forget about you." Hanabi suggested.

Hinata nodded. "Okay, Hanabi, thank you."

"No problem, sis! Oh, we're here!" The Hyuuga sister found a parking spot and parked right near the entrance. Hinata was amazed how the store looks and was interested to find out what's inside.

**-Planet Saints Clothing Shop-**

The inside of the store has a purple-esque color design as it had the latest clothing department with shoes and jewelry stands. Right now, there was a spaced-in shelf that was being loaded My Darling Assassin merchandise for when the band comes to Steelport. Inside Planet Saints has three girls doing some restocking for the store. Amaru, Sasame Fuma, and Pakura: store workers and Hanabi's friends.

Amaru is a girl who has long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Her attire is a cyan shirt with a white necklace, black shorts, a blue headband, and white shoes. Sasame has orange hair with two bangs and her hair in a bun with brown eyes. Her attire is a black top, brown fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and white sneakers with an Ultor logo. And for Pakura, she was a fairly tall teenager. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her attire was a green shirt with long, black sleeves; black shades on her head, purple shorts, and red sneakers with white linings.

"Okay, just ten boxes and we'll be set." Amaru said as she placed a few shirts on the top shelf.

"Ten?! Aw, come on! This will take forever!" Sasame whined.

"Hey, cut it out! You know I hate it as much as anyone too, but we have to so we can get our paychecks today. I don't want Kurotsuchi kicking all our asses for not getting the work done." Amaru stated. "And besides: You don't hear Pakura complaning about all this."

Sasame sighed deeply. "I know, but I wish she could've got us to do this sooner than today. I gotta get those tickets for the band concert next week."

"Hey, we'll get those tickets. Just you wait! Right now, just help me out here!" Amaru said as both she and Sasame pick up a box full of clothes.

"Hey, girls!" A call was made as three of the girls paused to see Hanabi coming inside the store with her sister.

"Hanabi!" Amaru and Sasame shouted as they dropped the box and approached their friend. The three gave themselves group hugs as they jumped up and down. As they finished, Sasame speaks, "Hey, Hanabi! How's everything?"

"Ehh, nothing much. By the way, I want to introduce you guys to my older sister, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata waved at them with a smile as Hanabi continued, "Hinata, these are my friends: Amaru (Hey!), Sasame (Nice to meet you, Hanabi's sister.), and the one at the counter is Pakura."

Pakura just waved and got back to checking the register.

"Like I said: The silent type." Hanabi repeated.

"I can't believe she's your sister! She's much taller than you." Amaru said as she examines Hinata.

"So, Hinata, what brings you to Steelport?" Sasame asked nicely.

"Well, I finished Stilwater University and got bored over there. I decided to move back here and see my sister again." Hinata answered.

"Hanabi really talks about you all the time every once a month at work. She never mentioned you look hot!" Sasame exclaimed as Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Anyway, what are you here for? I thought you were taking the week off." Amaru stated.

"I am, but today I'm giving my sister a tour of the new Steelport." Hanabi answered. "Also, you think you can give Hinata some new threads?"

Hinata asked, "What's wrong with the ones I got on?"

"Just want to make sure you have the latest style Steelport has to offer. Plus: I get a 10% discount since I work here. It's all on me." Hanabi said as she grabs her sister's hand to walk her over to Pakura. "Hey, Pakura, you think you can give Hinata the works?"

Pakura stops counting and place the money inside the cashier. The silent girl takes a good look at Hinata from top to bottom to see how she can work with this one. It took her a few seconds to get every detail, but she smiled softly and nods to say she knows what to do. She fingers Hinata to follow her to take her to the dressing room as she'll find something for her to wear.

"So, girls, you seen Korotsuchi lately?" Hanabi asked.

"She hasn't arrived yet. She said she would be here later on in the afternoon. But business seems slow right now, but things will be speeding up once the merchandise is set up." Amaru replied as she taps the box.

"Well, I'm hoping that I'll be getting the job soon at Ultor soon so I'll work with Konohamaru." Hanabi said.

"Aww, that's so sweet! But if you go, we may not see you here in the store no more!" Sasame whined and knowing their friend is moving up to higher things in life.

"Hey, I'll come and see you guys! I mean, I couldn't even do it all without you guys to help me." Hanabi inquired.

"Aww, Hanabi!" Amaru and Sasame shouted as they gave their friend another group hug. Hanabi was feeling the love around and hugs them back.

"Mind if I join in the fun?" The girls then stop their hugging and heard someone by the door. It was the manager of Planet Saints: Kurotsuchi. The manager has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes and is accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She has on a velvet shirt without a long black sleeve on the left, short black skirt, and black heels. "Hello, Hanabi! I thought I gave you the week off?"

Hanabi got out of the group hug to answer her boss. "You did, but I was giving my big sister the grand tour around new Steelport."

"Really, your big sister? I didn't know she was here already. Is she planning on moving back here?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

"She already did! She's crashing with me and I'm just doing a little clothes shopping for her to help her fit in. Right now, Pakura is doing the rest as she helps pick out the right style." Hanabi heard a whistling tune as she turns to see both her and Hinata. But as Hanabi turns, her eyes were mesmerized by Hinata's new look: Hinata has on a lavender buttoned shirt that includes a black tie and short sleeves that were inches away from her elbows, a black miniskirt, black fingerless gloves with a 'Saints' symbol on each of the backhand side, her hair was made into mid-sized pigtails with black ribbon bows on each side, and purple sneakers with black linings. "Sis, you look so amazing!"

Hinata blushed red and smiled. But to her own way, her shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way because her chest was D-cupped and could almost rip the shirt in two. "Thanks, Hanabi! You think I'm good for Steelport now?"

"Oh, most definitely! You got the right style to make it here." Kurotsuchi answered as she came close to Hanabi's sister. "You must be Hinata Hyuuga! My name is Kurotsuchi, and it's a pleasure to welcome you back to Steelport."

Hinata kindly shook her hand. "Thank you very much. I really love the clothes here and would like to buy some."

The manager shook her head and replied, "Don't worry about it, girl. The clothes are all on me for today. Just get it and I'll ring it up for you."

"Oh, thank! But I don't want you to do that for me!"

Kurotsuchi just chuckled. "Hey, it's okay. A family of Hanabi's is a family of mine."

Hinata smiled and thank the manager as she proceeds to grabbing some few items. After a few minutes of collecting some items, Kurotsuchi checks them out and place the clothes inside the bags for her. Hinata and Hanabi left the store as they said their goodbyes to the girls inside and drove off to another destination. Hopefully, Hinata can remember some people in town.

**-Steelport Memorial Hospital-**

"HINATA!" Apparently, two people noticed her without a thought as two girls were tackling the poor Hyuuga girl. The girls were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka: Stilwater University's top students. Sakura has short pink hair and green emerald eyes, and Ino has blonde hair into a ponytail with blue-green eyes. They were in their nurse outfits as they were actually trained nurses after studying the field at Stilwater. They moved to Steelport because of an incident a year back. But after seeing their friend again, Sakura and Ino couldn't have been happier.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah, girl, you come here to visit?" Ino added.

Hinata giggled as she couldn't believe how long she missed her friends so much. They all got off the floor and she starts to talk. "Actually, I moved back here yesterday to see my sister and to come back home at my hometown."

"That's right, you were born here! But anyway, look at you! You were so cute when we last saw you at Stilwater."Sakura stated.

"Are you kidding? Hinata, you are so hot right now! I mean, your body is so… so… wow!" Ino exclaims as Hinata blush some more.

"Please, girls, you're embarrassing me!" She spoke in a soft tone to not make a big deal about her well-developed body.

"Aww, there's nothing to be ashamed of, Hinata! I really am glad that you're here, though. Things weren't the same without you." Sakura informs her.

Ino nods to the statement. "I agree. I mean, you were always so fun and happy all the time and you help us with some problems we get into."

Hinata giggled. "Same here!"

"So, you saw some familiar faces lately while you were here? It must be a long time to see your old pals again." Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Not yet. I was also hoping that one of mine will be coming next week."

Sakura stops her for the moment. "You mean like Naruto?"

Hinata then gasped as her cheeks were burning red. "W-W-What?! H-How did you-"

"We read you like a book, Hinata! It's not that hard that you and Naruto are still going at it after Naruto visits you for some times at Stilwater." Sakura stated.

"And talks to you with the long-distance relationship status." Ino added. "Your boyfriend is always something and hard to get while fan girls chase him down to give him their numbers. But he knows that you're his girl and his girl only."

"In fact," Sakura continued, "he's the reason why there's a concert coming next week. He and his band are eager to return to Steelport for maybe their biggest show ever."

"Really? I can't believe I made it early on time, then." The girls shared their laughter as another nurse comes by to see them.

"Sakura, Ino, you have the time to look at the reports?" Behind them was another nurse with short snow white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, sure! I have the time." Sakura answered as she receives the documents. "Oh, Hinata, I would like to introduce you to a friend of ours: Naoko Long."

"Hello," Hinata greets with a wave.

Naoko sincerely smiles back. "Hello, miss." Suddenly, they heard a horn blaring outside and see Hanabi waving for her sister to come.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Hinata said.

"For real? Well, wouldn't want to keep your sister waiting." Sakura said with a little disappointment.

"Awww, I'm missing you already!" Ino whines as she gave Hinata a huge hug. Hinata hugs back and headed out as she waves to her friends. As she got inside, Hanabi drove back to the streets and head to their next destination. This time: It was one of Hinata's favorite places she would always go when she was a kid.

**-Ichiraku's-**

Hinata and Hanabi were now eating at Ichiraku's: the famous international café and catering restaurant in Steelport. Hinata remembers that ever since she was little, this was the first time she had befriended Naruto when they were 5. She eats her favorite soup and sandwiches and Naruto eats about almost ten bowls of Teruchi's famous ramen. But sadly, he died two years later and business was becoming slow. But suddenly, it became a huge hit as it has three of Steelport's hottest waitresses: Naruko, Naruto's twin sister; Matsuri; and Naomi Hitsugaya.

Naruko has long golden hair tied into two large pig-tails, whiskered birthmarks like her twin brother, and indulging cerulean blue eyes. Underneath her apron, like her friends, were an orange shirt with a black, long-sleeve undershirt; black miniskirt; and black female boot shoes. Matsuri has medium length brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. Her attire was a tan brown shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals. And for Naomi, the girl has short length dark turquoise hair and cascading gold eyes. Her attire was a black top with an 'X' on the front, black fishnet arms, white khaki shorts, and dark turquoise shoes.

"Order up: two cheesy BLTs and green tea for the Hyuuga sisters!" Naruko said as she hands them their meals. Naruko knows Hinata for some time ever since she and Naruto were friends. Naruko was always fun to talk with and when teasing her a bit. Naruko, in Hinata's words, is a lesbian and always love girls. For that reason, she started dating Kasumi, the bassist for her brother's band, and it felt like Heaven to her. It was a good thing Ichiraku's closing early, because Naruko wants to reconnect with her longtime friend. "So, remembered how you like it?"

Hinata took a bite and nods. "Yeah, it has been ages since I've had one of these! I really do miss this place."

"Well, I love working for this place. I never want this to close down!" Naruko exclaims as she sat by Hinata. "So, you really are moving back here, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving anymore." Hinata declared as Naruko giggled silently.

"Hey, no complaints here. I just can't wait for my big brother to come back to Steelport. It has been so long since he was touring the world." Naruko then sighed happily with a blush. "But more importantly: I get to see my Kasumi again."

"How long you were going out with her?" Hanabi muffled with food in her mouth.

"Hmm, about three years now!" Naruko answers.

"I see! You must be happy to ever be with her." Hinata said.

"Kasumi is my first girlfriend after some boy kept harassing her every day because she was different and like only girls. I soon made him regret those words what he did and send him flying to the hospital. We were in high school and I befriended Kasumi as we always hung out together. And when she joined my brother's band, I was proud of her as her and my brother blew the roof off the arenas." Naruko said as she drank her soda.

"Well, I'm happy for you! Also, I'm just glad to be back." Hinata replied as she ate some more.

"So when you girls get done here, where are you heading off to?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Touring the next place before sunset. I need to show her something else when we get back home." Hanabi answered.

"Well, don't want to keep you guys waiting! How about I put this up for you to go?" Naruko offered as the girls got up.

"Thank you, Naruko; that'll be great." Hanabi replied.

After a few minutes, the girls lock the place up as Hinata and Hanabi drove off again and waves at the waitresses. Naruko was happy they came, but certain she forgot to tell them about something else. Her face was filled with concern to now realize that her brother once worked for a gang.

"Hey, Naruko!" She lost her train of thought once she heard Naomi calling her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell Hinata something. Something about what my brother really does." The blonde girl complied.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I always wonder where Dante might be. I mean, his brother's in jail and really got pissed about it." Naomi replied.

Naruko sighed. "I know! But it has been almost two years since that incident Downtown."

"I know, but I think I know why Dante is doing some recon." Naomi points out to the main plan from Dante.

"And what would that be?" Matsuri asked.

Naomi answered after she sighed deeply. "He's planning to resurrect the Saints again…"

_There you go! Sorry it took so long, I had college work to do and was stuck in class almost every day. Anyway, please comment and on the next chapter will be action, suspense, and the greatest appearance of Naruto Uzumaki._


End file.
